It is generally known to use retractable restraints to restrain loads on reusable pallets and the like. One advantage retractable restraints have over conventional banding or shrink wrapping of loads on pallets is that retractable restraints are designed to be used over and over again thus eliminating the substantial waste that is produced when the banding or shrink wrap is removed from the pallets. Also, retractable restraints eliminate the labor, materials and equipment needed to band or shrink wrap loads on pallets.
An objection to previous retractable restraints is that the pushbutton type buckles that are currently being used to releasably secure the restraints in place are hard to release when the restraints ratchet and tighten up due to vibrations and the like that occur during shipment of the pallets by truck or rail. The greater the tension on the restraints, the greater the amount of pressure that must be applied to the pushbuttons to release the buckles.
In some cases the pressure needed to release the buckles is so great that the operator may end up cutting the restraints to release the load, rendering the restraints no longer reusable. Applying the required pressure to the pushbuttons to release the buckles is particularly difficult when the buckles are located near the bottom of the pallets close to the ground. Also, the buckles currently in use consist of a number of parts that are somewhat difficult to assemble, making them relatively expensive to manufacture.